


Misson Failed

by minkmix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, There's some Sasuke at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: I think most fans know when Sai broke in Orochimaru's den on orders.all bets are off.





	Misson Failed

Sai's hands were tied beneath his chin and connected to his gag. That was wound tightly around his neck.

It forced him into an uncomfortable awkward kneel. He shifted on the shiny metal table with a some kind of padded rest under his hips leaving his knees barely touching the cold surface. He had been injected repeatedly with something. Enough to make his trained resistance to substances cause him to be confused and wanting sleep. It was worrying.

He could hear Orochimaru moving around the large lab and talking softly to himself.

"He is awake."

That was Kobuto. He had a clip board and a strange smile on his face. He made Sai's vague concern grow.

Sai bit down on the thick leather mouth piece. Awake. Yes. Sort of. He had a mission. He had failed. Was he going to die now? It seemed to be taking a long time.

The strong hand between his legs startled him.

"Danzo," Orochimaru whispered into his ear. "Makes many talented shinobi."

Sai let out a small sound when the top of his pants were touched and tugged, a hand pressing hard on his lower exposed stomach. What--The hand began to move rhythmically, rubbing and pulling. It hurt. Was this torture? He'd been trained to withstand all sorts but this was wholly different.

He tried to look up but had his face slammed down onto the table.

"Shhhhh..."

The hand kept working and he writhed on the pressure when it slid into his pants and gripped bare skin.

 _Stop...stop..._ He saw Kobuto staring with interest and he squeezed his watering eyes shut.

"A virgin." Orochimaru's voice held his grin.

His body was responding somehow and he let out a whimper.

"Yes... right there."

Two fingers slid up his inner thigh before slipping carefully into his body. 

"... _uhhnn..._

It started to feel strange. It started to feel ... good. The fingers pushed deeper and harder. The few fingers turned into four and were lifting him up. Sai's now suspended knees tried to push off the table, his boots slipping on the slick metal.

" _UHhHH -ah AH-_ " 

"Don't fight."

Sai gave out another muffled cry as he was suddenly cut loose of the table, his hands, neck and wrists still tightly bound. Freed and lifted tucked under the waist with one snake like arm and carried down a hallway as if he weighed nothing. He could only see the floor as the man walked, embarrassed that his pants were now down at his knees. He had never felt humiliation before.

"A virgin," it was repeated.

Sai felt shame color his face and attempted to struggle. The drugs were too much.

"Sasuke will make sure that ends."

Not sure what that meant, he heard a stone door slide open.

"Wake up."

He heard a groan from opposite the large room.

"....what now...." a sleepy voice demanded.

"A present."


End file.
